A Present For A special Someone
by sk8boards4ever
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys want to give a gift to "someone special" but who could it be and why are they acting so wierd around the Powerpuff Girls?
1. Prologue

A Present for a Special Someone

Prologue

"We are going to the mall!" shouts Brick as he entered the room.

"We're doing an art project." Replies Blossom.

"We are going to do ours later. Right guys?" asks Brick.

"Right." Replies Butch.

"Remember the last time we were there? It was totally awesome and tons of fun. I bought so much stuff there. That was 5 hours of clothes shopping." Says Boomer.

"Hello? Earth to Boomer." Says Brick. "Are you girls gonna come. If not then we are leaving without you."

"Yeah sure. Do whatever you guys wanna do." Replies Buttercup.


	2. Chapter 1

Stammering

"Hey!" yells Boomer from the clothes store.

"What's up?" replies Buttercup.

"Look at this wonderful shirt I got!" exclaims Boomer.

"Hey, can you guys help us pick out a present for a special someone?" asks Brick.

"Sure! Let's go with our counterparts." Replies Blossom.

They split up and go shopping with their counterparts.

**In the clothes store**

"So, who is this Special Someone?" asked Bubbles.

"Um. I-I-I can't say because s-s-she might hear me. S-s-she is r-r-really c-c-close." Stammers Boomer.

_She is actually standing here talking to me_.

"Oh, OK. So, what do you want to buy for them?" wonders Bubbles.

"Um, I-I-I want to buy them a new o-o-outfit." Replies Boomer.

"Oh." Replies Bubbles. "So, how can I help?"

"You can help me by telling me what type of o-o-outfit you would want?" says Boomer.

"Uh, why?" asks Bubbles.

"Uh um uh because you have the best o-o-outfits in the whole school, so the special person is k-k-kinda like you. She loves fashion and has almost every boy after her." says Boomer

"Oh. She is like me." Giggles Bubbles.

"Uh y-y-eah." Replies Boomer.

**In the accessories store**

"So what is this special girl like and what does she like? How can I help?" wonders Blossom.

"Uh um well, she's always making mischief and loves it when she has a b-b-bow in her hair. You can help me by telling me what type of h-h-hair bow you would like." stammers Brick.

"Um, how would that help?" asks Blossom.

"Well you guys like the exact same thing so yeah." Replies Brick.

"Oh, right. Silly me." Giggles Blossom.

**In the sports store**

"So, who is this special girl?" Asks Buttercup.

"I can't tell you because you know her really well but I can tell you her personality. She loves all sports and is really tough." Replies Butch.

"Oh, so what are you getting her?" asked Buttercup.

"Um, I'm getting her a skateboard." Replies Butch.

"So, how can I help?" wonders Buttercup.

"Well you could tell me what type of board you would like because she is A LOT like you." says Butch.

"Okay then." Says Buttercup.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chickening Out**

"So, can you tell me more about this special someone?" Blossom asks definitely trying to find out who she is.

"Well, like I said, she has long red hair and always wears a bow in her hair. She's in to matchmaking and has always hangs out with 2 friend. I can't tell you their name because you probably know them. Anyways, one friend is into fashion and the other one is really tough. Like I said before, she is almost exactly like you." Brick says trying to not make it obvious that it is her.

"Oh, well I guess I should start looking for a gift." Blossom says partially disappointed. She was hoping to find out who the "special person is".

_I wonder who she is. Well, it could be anyone. Brick is sorta cute. His hair is a cute red color and sticks out of his hat like that. His red eyes just makes me think of…WAIT! Can't be thinking like that. What am I doing._

"Hello, earth to Blossom. Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to describe her." Brick waves his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, oh sorry." Blossom snaps back to life. "I guess I must have zoned out."

"Um, Blossom? Your face is turning red. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay." Replies Blossom.

_Why can't I stop blushing. OMG! He's holding my hand. I think I'm gonna die. He's sooooo cute._

"Okay, I'm just wanna make sure you're okay. I don't want you getting hurt or anything like that."

_What am I saying. I guess I kinda like her. OMG! I'm holding her hand. Oh why oh why did I have to say that. I could just shoot myself right her and just die. _

**BEEP BLING BEEP**

"Sorry. Got to go. I'll help you later. Try to find it yourself first. Be back soon." Blossom says over her shoulder as she ran towards the washroom to transform.

**MEANWHILE IN THE ACCESSORIES STORE**

_Okay, I'll just find a red hair bow and a pink one for her. I'd better work fast before she comes back. _


End file.
